Don't Judge a Terrorist by Her Cover
by Tisse Gacioppo
Summary: 'Hi, I'm Cameron Morgan and I'm top of my class at Gallagher Academy for Terrorists.' Isn't the first thing you would say to someone you just met. Just like when someone asks how you and your boyfriend met you don't tell them that he stopped you from blowing up an office building, it's not how normal couples meet,not that we're dating. But that is exactly how Zach Goode and I met.
1. Gallagher Academy for Terrorists

**Um so this is a fan fiction about Cammie, she meets Zach in this story but all the normal characters are in it plus maybe a few extras if I feel up to it. I was just going to make the first chapter a one shot and end it at that but I decided to write a whole story out of it. It might take a while to update so bear with me. And if you have any ideas/suggestions please tell me either in the reviews or over PM. Thanks xx **

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Gallagher Girls or any of the characters. **

'Hi, I'm Cameron Morgan and I'm top of my class at Gallagher Academy for Terrorists.' Isn't the first thing you would say to someone you just met; it's not the best conversation starter. Just like when someone asks how you and your boyfriend met you don't tell them that you met him at an office building you were trying to blow up.

Sure you could always say that you met at an office building, that way they will think both you and your boyfriend are freaks but it's better than the truth. You don't tell them some story about how you were about to plant the explosives when a guy your age decided to walk into the room and try to arrest you. Because that isn't a romantic story, though my friends seem to think so. Not that it matters because Zach Goode isn't my boyfriend, he is an arrogant, good for nothing, sexist spy who not only made me fail my assignment but is also playing for the other team. No he isn't gay, he is a spy and Spies and Terrorists are natural born enemies.

But this isn't going to be a story about Zach Goode it's going to be a story about my junior year at Gallagher Academy –sure Goode will be in some parts as he has the annoying habbit of popping up when he is unwanted – but mostly it's a story to show you that sure terrorists are bad but we have our reasons, maybe this will stop all the judgement going around.

I guess I should start with the day I first met Zach, which just so happened to be my first real mission.

**Review, favourite, keep reading and check out my other stories!**

**If you have any ideas for this story please tell me them over a review or a PM xx**

**Love you all heaps, Tisse. **


	2. The Perfect Stranger

**I have written this story in honour of the new and last Gallagher Girls book 'United We Spy' coming out on the 17****th**** of September. I am sad that it is going to end and I hope that Ally Carter decides to write a new story, who knows maybe it will be about terrorists. **

I walked through the big glass doors of 'Smith's Enterprise' and adjusted my fake school uniform; my roommate Macey had worked all night on this disguise and even though I found the black pleated skirt a bit too short she had done a marvellous job.

The comms unit in my ear crackled to life as I walked over to the large sign that told you who worked on what floor. I ran my finger down the list and smiled as it came to rest on a man's name. 'Liz, what can you find on Henry Barten?' I asked her through the comms. A minute and twenty-three seconds later Liz replied, 'He's forty-eight, married and just started working at the enterprise a few weeks ago.' _Perfect._ I thought as I walked confidently up to the main reception desk.

'Excuse me,' I said to the lady at the front desk, 'I'm here to see my dad; Henry Barten. He forgot some of his papers.' I held up a stack of important looking papers, sheepishly. 'Of course dear, he is on the sixth floor go right up.'

I walked towards the elevators and couldn't help but roll my eyes at the lax security they had. But then again, no one ever suspects a teenage girl. Once I got to the sixth floor I walked over to the stair well and slid inside; no one ever used a stair case for a twenty story building if there was an elevator which meant I wouldn't run into anyone. As I started up the flight of stairs I tore the Velcro school emblem off my blouse and stuck a badge saying 'Daisy's flower shop' in its place.

I ran up the stair well, heading straight for the top and was proud of myself for getting to the twentieth story without being puffed. I removed a bunch of flowers from my back pack and slid out the stairwell door and into a brightly lit sectary office.

I beamed at the twenty-something year old woman sitting behind the desk. 'I have a delivery for Mr Smith.' I told her leaning against the side of the desk and holding up the flowers. The woman – whose name tag read 'Penny'- barely looked up from the computer she was typing on. 'Just put them on the desk and I'll make sure he gets them.'

I bit my lip and pretended to be nervous and unsure. 'My boss said I had to hand them to him directly, I'm supposed to sing as well.' I told her, looking embarrassed. Penny looked as unsure as I was pretending to be, 'I was told that all deliveries where to be left on my desk.'

I took a clipboard out of my backpack and then stared at her name tag, 'You're Penny Hastings?' I asked in disbelief. Penny looked at me with her eyebrows furrowed. 'It's just that it says here that I am supposed to deliver a rose to Penny Hastings after I had given Mr Smith his flowers.' I told her.

Penny's eyes lit up in disbelief and I suddenly had her full attention. I pulled out the rose Macey had given me as a back-up plan and handed it to Penny. 'There's no name to go with it so I'm guessing you have a secret admirer,' I sighed and made myself sound like a normal sixteen year old, 'You're so lucky, I wish someone would send me flowers.'

It worked like a charm, Penny was so happy about the rose that she let me go through to Mr Smith's office. She was so excited that I almost felt bad about lying, _almost._

I reached the door that opened onto a hallway which I assumed led to Mr Smith's office, not that I was going to his office anyway. I was about to open the door when I heard the elevator ping behind me, I spun around and watched as a boy my age strolled into the office. He had dark hair and startling green eyes, he was also extremely attractive, more attractive than Josh. _Great, now look where your thoughts have led you! _I thought to myself. I was annoyed now, as I had promised myself not to think about Josh and here I was having a whole mental conversation about him.

The boy didn't even look my way as he strode up to the front desk and started to flirt with Penny. I had stopped paying attention and was about to open the door again when I heard, 'I see you got my rose.' The nerve of this guy! He hadn't sent that rose; I knew that for a fact because I was the one who came up with the whole lie about a secret admirer.

It was then that a thought hit me, how did _he _know the rose had been sent by a secret admirer? For all he knew it could have been a gift from Penny's boyfriend or something Penny herself was going to give away. _He's just some boy. _He probably was just some boy who had been flirting with Penny for some time now, maybe he was the son of one of the employees. Yes that was it he was the son of an employee and he was just joking when he said that he sent the rose.

It made sense, boys probably made those sorts of jokes all the time; not that I would know. The only guy my age I had ever had a relationship with/ talked to was Josh. _Dammit Cameron! You're not supposed to be thinking about him. _

With that I turned back towards the door and walked through into the hallway before Penny noticed I was still in the room. The hallway did in fact lead to a set of large oak doors with Mr Smith's name on it but that wasn't the door I was looking for. I turned to my left and saw a smaller door that led to a room that held all the filing and paperwork. I smiled to myself and turned the handle, it was locked; no surprise there, no problems either.

I pulled a bobby pin out of my blouse pocket and picked the lock easily. Of course a proper lock picking set would have made the job quicker but I didn't want any suspicious equipment on me if I was caught. So I just had the essentials; a bobby pin, eyeliner that was really a switch blade, someone else's fingerprints, contacts and of course the bomb which was really an iPod with a bit of tampering by Liz.

Don't get me wrong, this bomb actually worked. It wasn't just a prototype or some practice bomb that didn't really explode. Lizzy had somehow added some explosives into the inside of the iPod and used the clock app to set up the timer. So yeah I wasn't messing around. What did you expect? I didn't just walk into this building to give the owner some flowers; no I was going to blow it up.

After I got everyone to evacuate that is. Gallagher Academy didn't kill innocent people. They just targeted buildings for training exercises. To be fair the owner of this company was supposed to be arrested for rape but because of how much money he had he didn't need to do the time. So you can think of Gallagher Academy as an avenging terrorist angel. We had our reasons for doing what we did.

I slipped into the archive room and searched for a good place to plant the iBomb as Bex had nick named it. Corny I know. Bex's voice came over the comms unit, 'That big filing cabinet in the back corner?' Bex of course could see everything from the small camera I had on the cute pendant around my neck (which unfortunately I would have to hand back to the disguise department). I glanced over at the cabinet she was talking about and realised that it was indeed perfect; I walked over and opened one of the draws. I undid my back pack and took out the iPod, time to activate the timer.

Though before I did that I would have to think of a way to get everyone out of the building; just ringing up and saying there was bomb in most cases didn't work as it meant that people went _looking _for the said bomb. And the building was too close to the fire department for fire alarm trick. I was lost in a debate when the door behind me opened.

I knew I had locked it after me so that would mean it could only be someone official who had a key. I opted for what I thought was my innocent school girl voice, 'Sorry, I was looking for some files that I could use in my school project. I was told to come in here.' I was glad I had switched back to the school emblem and taken off the 'Daisy's Flower Shop' badge.

'Sure you were.' Came a bemused reply. I spun around and came face to face with the guy who had taken credit of the rose. He was a lot closer than I had expected; barely half a metre away. _He is now called The Rose Thief. _I told myself, trying not to notice how nice he smelt.

The guy leaned forward and I held my breath, my eyes going wide. His arm slipped around my waist for barely a second before he leaned back again, smirking he looked down at iPod he now had in his hands. Damn Him!

'Now what is a girl as pretty as you doing with an object as dangerous as this?' he asked, raising his eyebrows and looking extremely attractive. I tried to ignore the way my heart sped up at his compliment.

'Hate to break it to you but it's just an iPod.' I told him in my best scornfulvoice.

'What's your name?' the boy asked, which seemed unusual in these circumstances.

'Emma Thomas.' Maybe my reply was too quick, too rehearsed because the boy saw right through my lie.

'Are you going to tell me your real name or will I have to search your bag for ID?' Well that's a swell idea Rose Thief! Did he really think I was stupid enough to keep Id with me real name on it? Oh right I was supposed to be normal. Well in that case maybe I could flirt with the guy and see if he would let me go.

'You have to tell me yours first.' I said coyly, okay so maybe I didn't have much experience with flirting.

'Zach Goode and flirting with me isn't going to help. Though a kiss might.'

I leaned in and Zach smirked, thinking I was going to kiss him. At the last moment a pulled back and punched him hard in the side of the face, not enough to break anything or knock him unconscious but enough to surprise a normal guy.

Of course Zach wasn't a normal guy, in seconds he had me lying on my stomach on the floor, my arms pinned behind my back. Zach grabbed my backpack and riffled through it, keeping one knee on my back. He threw the eyeliner down on the ground beside me, obviously thinking it was just cosmetic. _The Idiot. _Praying to God that I wouldn't flash him in this stupidly small skirt, I rolled out from under his knee and grabbed the eyeliner. Zach who hadn't noticed my grab for the eyeliner because he had been too busy looking at the amount of leg I had on display tried to pin me down again.

As he went to grab my arm I pricked him with the blade, only a tiny bit. 'What the Hell was that?' Zach looked at me in astonishment as I gracefully stood up. I held up the switch blade he had mistaken for eyeliner. 'Looks can be deceiving.'

'Apparently so can IDs, Hayley Patrick.' He raised his eyebrows again in a gestured that said he did not believe for a second that my name was Hayley.

'A good spy never gives away her secrets.' I pointed out, even though it was supposed to be _magician _not_ spy. _

'You're not a spy.' He pointed out.

'I'm not.' I agreed.

'But I am.' He said. Oh God. I looked at him in shock and horror, knowing he was telling the truth. That's how he had known about the rose, that's how he got into the room, that's how he knew about the bomb.

'Aren't you a little young to be a spy?' I asked, trying to buy some time. I could hear my roommates arguing on the other of the comms unit, they were trying to decide what to do.

'Aren't you a little young to be a terrorist?' he retorted. That shut my roommates up. My instincts kicked in; I punched Zach in the stomach, grabbed the iPod out of his hand and pulled out my gun. Time to shake things up.

Before Zach could properly recover I shot the glass out of the window, threw the gun on the ground in front of him and took a running leap of faith out of the window.

**What did you think? Please review lovelies xx **

**And I suggest you all start reading 'The Friday Society' as soon as you can, it's a proper novel not a fan fiction. **

**Well review and all that. And read my other stories. **

**Oh and I wanted to ask, do you lovelies want me to add Sam to this fan fiction? He will play the same part. For those of you who don't know who Sam is go read 'The girls go to Blackthorne' my other fan fiction. **

**Matisse xx**


	3. Blackthorne School for Spies?

**This chapter is dedicated to Juliette-Tiggy who is apparently a massive fan of my writing, thanks Juliette 3 Holy Moley, just watch Dr Who 'The Time of Angels' it's an episode about the weeping angels; so I'm pretty sure I am now going to be terrified of statues! You should all start watching Dr Who, the new Dr is pretty amazing and so is Amy Pond 3 **

**So yeah that's my life story, now read my novels xoxo **

**Disclaimer: I'm extremely upset to say that I don't own Gallagher Girls or any of the characters.**

I sped along the zip line and was suddenly grateful that I had bobby pinned the front and back of my skirt together (to resemble pants) before I had jumped out of the window. Not looking back was hard; though not looking down was harder; I had _just _jumped out of a twenty story building after all.

I dropped to a crouch inside an empty office. I smiled up at the camera Bex had placed in the corner of the room and shook off my platinum blonde wig. We had made sure this room would be empty so that I could use it as the place I detonated the bomb from, though that wasn't going to work as I was holding the bomb.

I tore off the school emblem and twirled my dish wash blonde hair up into what I thought was an elegant bun. I put on some sophisticated looking glasses and picked up the brief case that lay in the corner, 'All set.' I told my roommates before opening the office door and getting lost in the crowd of people who filled the hallway.

'No one has come through the window, that guy must have given up.' Bex told me over comms, I was glad Zach hadn't decided to give chases. 'That's too bad, he was kinda hot.' Macey's reply came with a burst of static.

As I walked onto the street I turned to glance at the doors of Smith's Enterprise, something to the side of the doors caught my eye and it took every ounce of will not to bolt; Zach Goode was lounging against the building and staring straight at me.

I burst through the doors of Gallagher academy and ran straight to my mother's office. 'I… he… spy…' for the first time in my life I had no idea what to say. 'We know Cameron, we saw it all.' My mother said. Mr Solomon was leaning up against one of the bookcases; he seemed slightly disappointed by my field opp. Well what was I supposed to do? There was a spy!

'You shouldn't have let Zach Goode get the better of you Miss Morgan.' Mr S told me from his spot against the bookshelf. 'I didn't know what else to do,' I told him, feeling ashamed, 'I bolted.'

'Well at least she didn't let him get the bomb.' My mum said. I looked into her closed off face and realised that she wasn't at all surprised by the fact that Zach was too young to be a spy. 'Who was he?' I asked.

Mr Solomon and my mum shared a look, it was Mr S who spoke first though. 'He goes to Blackthorne school for spies.' I took in all that information and tried not to obsess over it; I would freak out later.

'What was he doing there?' I asked slowly.

My mother smiled slightly, 'Same as you, he was on a field opp.'

'There's a school for spies?' Liz's mouth hung open in disbelief as she turned to her laptop and started to hack into every secret data system the CIA had.

'And it's for boys.' I told my roommates. Bex started jumping up and down like a little girl at Christmas.

'So Zach's assignment was to stop you.' Macey smirked as if this were the most sexual thing in the world (Which it wasn't.) 'Macey! Nothing happened.' I told her.

Macey smirked again and I couldn't help but notice how much better Zach had looked while smirking. 'He asked you to kiss him.' She pointed out.

'Honey Pot move.' Bex and I stated at once. Macey rolled her eyes at us and walked over to the bathroom mirror. 'Cam, I have known boys long enough to know when they are flirting and when they are not.' And with that Macey shut the bathroom door and left me in a state of total confusion.

**Covert Operations Report Summary of Surveillance ** By Cameron Morgan, Rebecca Baxter, Elizabeth Sutton and Macey McHenry (hereafter referred to as "The Operatives")

When faced with the knowledge that there was a school for spies, The Operatives began a research and recognizance mission to determine the following:

Why had The Operatives never been warned about this new threat?

Was Blackthorne something to watch out for?

Who/what was Zach Goode?

What type of shampoo did Zach Goode use? (Because according to Operative Morgan, he smelt really good.)

The good thing about going to a terrorist training school was that when you are mad about a certain field opp that went wrong, you can take your anger out on the shed you are supposed to be blowing up.

The bad thing about this is that you get a D if you "accidently" blow up the whole shed instead of just the doors.

'You were only supposed to blow the bloody doors off.' Bex chided me, using a line from St Trinnian's.

I smiled and rolled my eyes. Trust Bex to bring up a line from St T's.

I was on my way back from dinner when Mr Solomon found me, I was 245 steps away from my bedroom door (I've counted) and was a bit reluctant to turn around. I had been promised a movie marathon and some Ben and Jerry's Ice cream from Bex (Us Gallagher Girl's take bad Field Opps as seriously as break-ups) and I didn't want to be late.

'Miss Morgan, you are the top student in your year and I realise that the only reason you failed your field opp was because of your surprise over Mr Goode. Therefore I am giving you a second chance to redeem yourself, don't stuff it up. Meet me at the front gates on Friday.'

With that he turned and walked away, leaving me in the hallway gaping slightly. I burst through the bedroom door and told my roommates the good news.

We stayed up for most of the night, planning my disguise and placing comms in pieces of jewellery. We didn't care about the bags that would be under our eyes the next day, we were too busy making sure I was prepared for everything; I was not going to fail this assignment. No matter what the world decided to throw at me.

**What did yah think? I know it wasn't too exciting as it didn't have much Zammie but that will come soon! I have decided not to put the next chapter up until I get at least five reviews, I got ten on the last one so I am hoping you girls will keep telling me your opinions. **

**Also I would love to hear some ideas for her next assignment xx**

**Please review and favourite and follow xx**

**Matisse xoxo **


	4. When the Clock Strikes Midnight

**Today I told my mum that on one of my fan fiction stories I got 12,000 views. I also showed her the lovely reviews that you all sent me on this story. My mum then went out and bought me a box of chocolates and a bunch of flowers. So I would like to say thank you to all of you for reading and reviewing on my stories. You have all given me so much confidence when it comes to writing, I mean two years ago I would only write fan fictions and I didn't think I was good enough to write my own novels, now I have started six of my own books that I love. So Thank you heaps to everyone who gave me support 3 **

**Oh and um to the guy who reviewed under the name 'Jace' I am sorry about the fact that I keep referring to my readers as girls, I think I have apologized in my other stories, it's just that the only guy who really talks to me about my writing is my best friend (Hey Isaac xx) and well yeah sorry! **

"No wig, she need to have her proper hair, it's so much prettier. Besides she was wearing a blonde wig last time." Macey waved a curling iron dangerously close to my face.

"But I have to wear a disguise!" I argued, I would feel naked going as myself.

"You have a disguise. Besides your hair colour matches this dress better than the wig does." Bex pointed out, her mouth full of bobby pins.

I grumbled under my breath at the mention of my disguise. I was not at all comfortable with the floor length gold ballroom gown I was wearing. The song 'Techno fan' by The Wombats played in the background as my friends started to get me ready for my assignment.

Macey twirled me around so she could fix up the back of my hair and I finally caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. My eyes went wide, Macey had done an amazing job; my ball gown was strapless and slightly-dark gold colour with black petticoats that peeked out of the bottom and a vine of large black leaves snaking down diagonally from one corner.

My hair was in an elegant French braid low up do and my make-up was in natural shades. I looked well… "You look beautiful Cam." Bex told me quietly. It was the fact that she said it so quietly that made me believe her.

Mr Solomon had given me a folder containing my target and all the information I needed to know about it. Tonight there would be a gala at some grand ballroom, it was supposed to be a charity cause but Mr Solomon said that was just its cover. I had to go inside and act normal, at 11:57 I would plant the bomb and then get everyone to evacuate. At 12:00 sharp the building would explode and I would disappear into the night; my very own Cinderella story.

At 9:00 I met Mr Solomon at the front gates, there was a limo waiting for us and he gestured for me to hop in.

We soon arrived at the location and Mr Solomon handed me the bomb which I tucked into a guard I had around my ankle. Cinderella would not be leaving a shoe behind tonight, just a bomb.

There was a line to get in the door, it seemed like you had to have had your name down on the list to get in. "Just flirt with the bouncer or pass him a $50." Macey whispered over the comms.

"Macey this is a gala not a night club!" I whispered back furiously.

Bex pointed out that there was a maintenance exit towards the back of the building; it was down near the female toilets. I slipped silently into the shadows and made my way to the door. The door of course would set off an alarm if anyone opened it without identification but that wasn't much of a problem.

I bent down and grabbed a small can of hairspray from my pocket, along with one of Macey's old credit cards. I sprayed the scanner with the hair spray and quickly slid the card into the slot, hoping that an alarm wouldn't go off. The door opened and I resisted the urge to clap, professionals didn't clap.

I walked quickly and quietly until I was outside the bathroom. I then walked casually down the hallway to the ballroom. Everyone would just think I had gone to the bathroom to check my make-up.

I pulled on my gold and black mask, feeling glad that my face was hidden yet at the same time feeling as if I had stepped through time; who had a masquerade ball now-a-days?

In the ballroom people danced elegantly and look right at home in their masks and ball gowns. I on the other hand hated the amount of skirts twirling around my feet, how was I supposed to climb in this?

"Stop fidgeting with your dress and act like you belong there." Macey snapped at me over comms.

I sighed "And how exactly to I blend in to a place like this?" It was a fairly good question really, even though everyone was wearing masks each woman seemed to stand out in her own way; that lady was wearing a too bright diamond necklace, the woman over there had on a bright red dress that caught everyone's eye. And I was wearing a stunning dress and seemed to be one of only few younger girls in the room.

"Dance, laugh, and act as if you are above everyone else." Came Macey's wise words of wisdom.

A blonde haired boy made his way towards me, he seemed like he was only a year or two older than me and obviously was no stranger to the gym. Now that I thought about it there was quite a lot of teenage boys in the room and each one looked more muscular than the next, were all rich guys this good looking? (Not that I could see their faces)

The blonde guy asked if I would like to dance and seeing as Macey was shouting 'Yes' in my ear I didn't seem to have a choice. I was at once glad that we had been given dancing lessons at Gallagher Academy because everyone here was amazingly good at the waltz.

After dancing with several more guys my age and one or two who might have been forty I was spotted by a handsome young man with dark hair. As we started to dance I got a good look at his eyes from under his black mask. They were an intense green.

He started to talk, not realising who he was dancing with. I was glad Macey had made me ditch the blonde wig, if Zach realised that I was the same girl from the other day my cover would be blown.

"Have we met before?" Zach asked me suddenly, he looked at me curiously.

"I would have remembered a face like yours." I answered him in a British accent, spinning around in his arms.

"You're British?" Zach seemed surprised. God none of my other dance partners had talked this much.

I smiled pleasantly at him, while inside I was secretly plotting his death; he had made me fail my last assignment, therefore it was his fault I was at this boring party in this annoying dress. "I lived in London until only recently, hence the accent."

Zach twirled me around, as I spun I caught sight of the fire alarm. "And how did you get into this gala? It was supposed to be a private event." _Then why the hell are you here?_

I pointed at the blonde boy from earlier, "He invited me." I giggled a bit to make it seem more believable.

"I can see why he kept you a secret." Zach told me. I didn't need to fake the blush, and I was once again glad I was wearing a mask.

It might have been the fact that I was pretending to be someone else, or that I had been twirling for too long, but for some reason I suddenly felt a bit braver as I asked. "So you think I'm beautiful?"

Zach lowered me into a dip that none of the other dancers seemed to be doing. He studied my face carefully before answering. "I would have to see your face to know for sure." My head spun and I wished that Macey would translate over the comms what Zach's answer meant. Wait why was I suddenly hoping Zach would think I was beautiful? I didn't like him, he ruined my field opps plus liking a guy never goes well for terrorists. _Remember what happened with Josh? _Whispered the little voice in my ear.

While all this was going on in my head Zach's hand was slowing reaching for my mask. I grabbed his hand and placed it back around my waist, he was not allowed to know who I was; my whole cover would be blown.

"Do you have a name?" He asked, spinning me around again. Great so now he wanted to know my name. He was going to ruin this whole thing.

"Sure, lots." I told him absently. He laughed like he thought I was being cute, when really I was just telling as much of the truth as I ever could.

"It's Eliza." I said.

"That's a pretty name, is it short for anything?" He asked, leaning in slightly.

Why was he leaning in? Could he not hear me properly over the music or something? If so he really needed to get his hearing checked if he wanted to be a spy. "Yes," I replied, "It's short for Eliza."

Zach chuckled, and let me tell you it was a really attractive sound… not that I noticed or anything. His face was now mere inches away from mine and my traitorous heart sped its beat up. _Stupid heart, did you not learn anything from last time?_ "Are you always this smart-mouthed?" He said it like a compliment, I hoped it was a compliment.

"Only on Fridays and when attractive guys are involved." I quipped.

Zach smirked once more; he was dangerously close now, so close that I could smell the mint on his breath. "Are you calling me attractive?"

I leaned in and whispered in his ear "No, it's a Friday." With that I twirled away and disappeared off into the crowd.

11:57 came and I made my way towards the fire alarm I had spotted earlier. I pulled down the bright red lever and watched in satisfaction as everyone ran around, trying to get out of the sprinklers that had just turned on. I raced towards the front door, the whole time thinking about how furious Macey would be at the fact that I got the dress wet.

When I was nearly at the front door I kicked my foot slightly; sending the iBomb sliding across the floor and under a table where it would stay dry and hidden from sight.

I was standing outside facing the building when I felt a hand place itself on my shoulder. "The fire department will arrive in ten minutes." Zach told me.

He spun me around to face him and reached for my mask, his own had been discarded. "I never told you my name." He pulled off my mask and raised his eyebrows. "But I guess you already know it."

I smiled innocently, "Hi, Zach."

"Hey Gallagher Girl." He smirked.

I gasped. "How do you know I got to Gallagher Academy?"

He pointed to himself and said "Spy." Before changing the subject. "You must be cold in that dress."

I shook my head but couldn't help but shiver as a cold draught hit me. Zach raised his eyebrows at my stubbornness and I was just about to tell him there was no way I was going to take the dress off -soaking or not- when he pulled off his tuxedo jacket and placed it around my shoulders. Wow who new Zach Goode could be a gentleman.

As soon as the jacket touched my shoulders I was instantly surrounded by his scent. I would have to keep this jacket for _err… _DNA purposes.

"Thank you." I whispered.

Zach nodded in acknowledgment and was saved from further conversation by the arrival of a man in his mid-forties. "Zachary have you seen…" the man stopped when he saw me, "And who is this lovely young lady?"

"Didn't Zach tell you?" I gushed, "I'm his plus one." I giggled at the last part before adding, "I'm Tylah, and I think I had too much to drink." I giggled again. And the man looked at me worriedly before walking away.

Zach stared at me, "Tylah? What happened to Eliza from London, Hayley from Daisy's flower shop and Emma Thomas who was visiting her dad at work?"

I shrugged, "Tylah suits me better don't you think?" _one minute left. _

Zach shook his head slightly. "Am I ever going to know your real name, Gallagher Girl?"

I pointed to my hair, "You now know my real hair colour, see no wig. That should be enough for now."

"And a very nice colour it is. Now just answer me one question, what are you doing here?" Zac turned me around so that for the first time that night I could read the banner out the front of the building. _Blackthorne School for young men's charity gala._

Oh revenge is sweet; I was blowing up something to do with Zach's school. This will teach them not to mess with me, talk about pay back.

"Can't a girl just have some fun on a Friday night?" I asked sweetly. This sentence was backed up by the explosion of the building as the clock struck midnight. And just like Cinderella's outfit, the gala disappeared.

Zach turned away from the burning building to look at me but the space next to him was empty as I had slipped away into the night, the only proof I had ever been there was the flames and an expensive gold mask lying on the ground; looking as important as a glass slipper.

**Shout out to all my amazing readers/ reviews here are a few; Juliette-Tiggy, PotatoesAndDragons, Zach-Goode' , Book-luver-4-life and CammieZachZammie… Thank you all for your amazing reviews and support xx**

**Hey um is it sad that I spent Saturday night in genie pants and a rolling stones top writing stories, listening to Ed Sheeran on replay and sharing a box of Cadbury chocolates with myself? I would like to add the saddest point of all, that very night most of my year group from school were at some popular girl's party. **


	5. I swear, I honestly hate Zach Goode

**Hey everyone, I would just like to say that I really want to marry you all right now, because your amazing reviews and kind words make my day and are the perfect pick me up, so thank you xoxoxo**

**Could you please all make sure to read my Author's Note at the end of this chapter? As it is really important and I really need your help. It is a lot more serious than writers block or anything like that. **

**Sorry, this chapter isn't very interesting, mostly just bits and pieces about her friendship with Bex/the others. Hope you like it anyway. Next chapter will be heaps better I promise. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gallagher Girls or any of its characters.**

"There isn't a single piece of hair on this jacket!" Liz exclaimed, her finger clenched around the soft black material.

I looked around the secret room we had turned into our observation post, the walls were partly covered with sticky notes and drawings of the same smirking face, the floor which we were now sitting on was dirty and cold and I was sure I was going to have a stain on my skirt from sitting for hours up here.

Liz sat in front of her laptop which was perched on one of the overturned boxes. Why aren't you sitting on the boxes? Your probably thinking, well Bex tried and failed, as the box caved inwards (She has the splinters to prove it).

"How can it not have hair on it?" Bex asked slightly confused.

"Well it does, it has one or two of Cammie's but none that belong to Zach." Liz told Bex matter-of-factly.

"His hair is short," Macey pointed out, finally looking up from her magazine, "And he would have been wearing product. Why would there be hair on the jacket?"

Liz looked dumb-struck and Bex swivelled around to face Macey, looking for all the world as if Macey had just sprouted into some sort of genius. Macey rolled her eyes at the two of them and turned to me, "For spies, they don't seem to know much about the outside world."

I was about to retort -to make Macey see that Bex and Liz did know heaps about the outside world, that it was just boys they didn't know- when Macey looked back at Liz. "Isn't there something else on the jacket you could use as a DNA sample?"

Liz stared down at the coat in her arms, the coat that had kept me warm on my dash back to the Academy. "Not that I know of just yet. Maybe a trip to …"

"The Library." Bex, Macey and I all said at once.

Liz huffed "Yes, the Library, you should all spend some more time there, you might learn more."

Bex grinned, "Lizzy, if we all spent more time in the Library you wouldn't have anywhere to go to escape us."

"That's true; you can be really overwhelming at times." Liz started, not realising Bex was kidding.

Bex, Macey and I all shared a grin before we started packing up the equipment and getting ready to go down to dinner. Liz was still rambling on; she had somehow gotten onto the subject of comparing different theories and didn't seem to notice no one was really listening to her.

I tried to sleep, I really did try, but of course trying never helped in times like this.

My heart rate was normal but I could tell that at any instant it would spike, going faster than normal. I always found it odd that I could stay calm in any situation, that my heart rate stayed slow and steady when I blew up a building, yet on nights like this it decided to go faster than average for no apparent reason.

I started to feel hot under my blankets, too hot. It was then that the beating of my heart increased and I started to find it hard to breathe, my breaths of air were even but it felt as though I were taking small fast intakes of breath.

I tried to suck in more air but it only made it worse, I knew I had to stay calm, but this was only the fourth time something like this had happened and I still didn't how to make it stop. I started to feel sick and I grabbed for the water on my nightstand, but no amount of water could make me feel any better.

I struggled to get up and out of bed, knowing that sleep would not come tonight. I finally managed to get out of my tangle of sheets and stumble to the bathroom. I shut the door behind me and fumbled around for the switch in the dark. It was while I was washing me face that the door opened behind me and Bex walked in.

"You alright?" She asked, her voice sounding even more British because of her drowsiness.

I nodded but she didn't seem convinced, Bex took in my pale face and slightly shaking body before holding out her arms. I crossed the room and fell into Bex's waiting arms, I rested my head against her shoulder and tried to shake off the nightmare. Bex put an arm around me and ran her hand through my hair.

"I had another panic attack." I told her quietly.

"I know."

"It wasn't too bad though, just couldn't sleep is all."

"You want me to stay up with you?" She asked, full aware that I would not be going back to bed.

I shook my head and went to retrieve a book to read; as I searched quietly through the bookshelf in the semi-darkness I could hear Bex running me a bath. I smiled at the fact that she would always look after me, I thought about the first time I had had an attack; it had been small, like this one, Bex and I had sat in the bathroom on the cold tiles for five hours, just talking, trying to get me to calm down as our two roommates slept soundly in the room behind us.

"Cam?"

"Yeah?" Bex and I were walking towards sub-level two and my mind was elsewhere.

"Why did you keep his jacket?"

I pretended to study my reflection in the elevator mirror. "Whose Jacket?"

"You know exactly whose jacket, or do you have a collection of guys jackets that I don't know about?"

I laughed slightly, and faked innocence. "Bex, you know exactly why I took it, it could be our only lead on who this guy really is."

Bex rolled her eyes and stepped out of the elevator, "Cam, we both know that isn't the real reason you kept it."

"Yes it is! Why else would I?" I started to protest before Bex cut me off.

"Then why haven't you gotten rid of it?"

I stumbled over words "What? Why would I? It's important evidence."

"Lizzy already said that it was of no use, so why isn't it the burn bag?" Bex gave me a knowing look.

"What are you suggesting?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

Bex walked on ahead of me. "I'm suggesting that maybe you don't hate Zach Goode as much as you say." Bex called over her shoulder.

With that, she walked through the door of Mr Solomon's classroom and disappeared from sight. How could she read me so easily? Wait no, I hate that Goode kid, absolutely hate him.

But Bex was my best friend, what if she was right?

"Alright Ladies, pair up," Joe Solomon leaned against the side of his desk and surveyed the class as we all found our partners, "you have all been given an extra credit assignment, and you will be doing it in pairs."

Tina Walters' hand went straight up into the air. "Sir, what sort of assignment is it? Is it a paper that we have to hand in or is it something more practical?"

Mr Solomon seemed oblivious to the flirtatious note on the word 'Practical.'

"You will all be doing a field opps, I will give each pair a folder full of the details about your target and the date of the operation. It is up to you and your partner to make a plan, good luck ladies."

Bex's eyes lit up and an excited grin spread across her face. She opened up the folder we had been given and we both scanned the information inside. "Our target is a train that is importing illegal drugs? I thought we would get something more interesting, you got to go to a ball." She sounded rather disappointed.

"Bex, a train means we get to jump out of a moving vehicle like in the movies." I pointed out.

"Oh yeah, that would be bloody brilliant." Bex was a sucker for action movies.

"We should have three bombs; we can place them here, here and here." I said; pointing to the blueprints we had been given.

"We will have to use a detonator, using a timer would be too dangerous for us; what if we didn't get off the train in time?" Bex's playful manner faded away and she went all business like.

We both stared down at the information we had been given about the driver. The piece of paper told us that he was an escaped prisoner; he had been put away for murdering four people. This field opps wouldn't be like the others, we wouldn't be evacuating the train before it exploded.

Bex and I looked at each other; we had never killed someone before.

**What did you think?**

**Also I need your help: **

**One of my best friends has been really down lately, she is really sad and it makes me sad to see her like this. I am trying to help her get better in every way I can and I was hoping you all might help. I am going to make a list of things for her to do that might make her feel better and I was wondering if you could maybe review and tell me some things that make you happy when you're upset. **

**My friend and I have already planned a sleepover with this best friend and we are going to watch comedies and eat Ben Jerry's Ice cream. We are going to do some girl stuff too like painting our nails and putting on face masks as our friend needs some girl time. **

**Please help, I need her to know she isn't alone in this. It would mean so much to me if you could all help. Anything small here are some of mine as examples; I listen to Ed Sheeran songs, I read Finnikin of the Rock because I have already read it 12 times and the pages are worn and yellow, I eat chocolates if I have them, I watch St Tinian's/Harry Potter/Dr Who, I read the reviews you all send me as they are happy and make me feel wonderful. **

**I would love it for your help, **

**Matisse xoxo. **


	6. The Invitation of a lifetime

Listen up everyone

Time to get out your best ball gowns and Tuxedoes.

You have all been invited to a party

Hosted by a Russian mobster

Date: 4th September (maybe earlier if I feel up to it)

Where: Washington DC.

What: An extravaganza, the gala of the decade. Celebrating the initiation of a new employee.

Please RSVP your fake Idea (Name, Age, Looks (all of it a disguise)) also please describe in detail what your outfit looks like.

RSVP: Over Review or PM.

Ladies and Gentleman, you don't want to miss this party.

**Hey, so basically I am maybe writing about another party later in the book (Shh, not giving anything away.) **

**And you are all going to be the guests. **

**I need you to make up a character for yourself and send me the details; I will then add you all into that chapter. **

**Thank you all for your help on how to make my friend happier, I will use them all.**

**Love yah, **

**Matisse. **


	7. Boys, Trains and The British Bombshell

**Hey guys and girls how are you all? I hope everyone loves this chapter; it's the train scene from GG3 but with a twist.**

**Guess what? I got an Iphone on Saturday, I know that heaps of people have one these days but I have been stuck with a dodgy phone for the last year or so, so to me getting an Iphone is exciting! Well that's my life story for this chapter xoxo **

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Gallagher Girls or any of the characters.**

"You're absolutely crazy you know that right?" I told Bex from our position on the train platform, "There is no way they will let us on, no passengers allowed remember? We should just try and get on it at…"

But Bex wasn't listening; she had already started weaving her way through the crowds to the train that had just pulled up at the station. It was a cargo train which meant we couldn't just walk on like Bex wanted to do.

Bex turned and pointed to something in the distance, before yelling in her best American accent. "Look, that man has a gun!"

In all the chaos created no one except me noticed Bex pull open one of the train's door and slip inside. Huffing I followed her inside.

Once inside Bex turned to me, "You go to the back of the train; I'll go to the front. As soon as you're out tell me over comms so I can blow this baby up."

I laughed and rolled my eyes, she acted as if I hadn't even read the briefing or been in the room while we planned this operation. "Remember," I warned her, "we jump once the train is in the stretch of forest."

She grinned dangerously at me, "Oh, I know, or have you forgotten that it's been my lifelong dream to jump off a moving train."

We both grinned at each other one last time before moving to opposite ends of the carriage and pulling open the doors. I opened the door and looked out; because it was a cargo train the carriages where connected by to clamps made of metal that grabbed onto one another. This meant I would have to jump across the gap. Easy enough, it just meant I would be in the open for 2.5 seconds, just enough time to be taken down by a sniper.

Trying not to think about that, I looked at the door to the next carriage and realised that if I jumped I would only end up hitting the closed door. This meant I would have to do something worse than jumping; I would have to balance on the metal connector while trying to open the next door. _ Great, just great. _

I walked onto the metal connector and pulled out my lock pick, deciding not to notice how fast the ground underneath me was moving. The door didn't take long to open and I quickly hopped inside. Only to find myself face to face with a large, buff man.

The briefing hadn't said anything about there being henchmen. Yes I used the word henchmen, because it kinda suited the guy in front of me.

"You wouldn't happen to know where the bathroom is?" I tried.

The man's answer was to swing his fist at me. I ducked and pulled a Band-Aid-style Napotine patch from my pocket and stuck it on the man's arm, a few seconds later he was out cold.

"Duchess," I said over comms, "there are guards on board, big ones."

Two seconds later Bex replied, "Oh I know, they just add to the fun."

If anyone else had said that, I would have thought they were being sarcastic, but not Bex; she was having the time of her life.

I looked around for more goons before moving on to the next carriage. Finally I got to the end carriage. I opened the door and jumped in to complete darkness.

I felt someone grab for me but I dodged it. A hand grabbed my hair – or what it thought was my hair- and pulled my wig free.

In the faint light coming from the open roof hatch I saw Zach look from the wig in his hand to me and back again. "You know, I don't think black hair suits you Gallagher Girl, and neither does the fake nose."

I frown at him. "What are you doing here Zach?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Can't a girl enjoy a train ride in peace?" I asked innocently.

"This is a cargo train." Zach points out.

"The driver is my boyfriend."

Zach raised an eyebrow at me but before he could reply the door to the carriage in front of us opens, meaning one thing; someone was going to come into our carriage.

"Up here." Zach said; gesturing to an overhead luggage compartment that I'm sure shouldn't be on a cargo train.

By the time the carriage door burst open, Zach and I were nowhere to be seen.

(Note to self: Don't become a terrorist if you're even a little bit claustrophobic.)

"Why are you here Zach?" I whisper through the pitch blackness of the luggage compartment we had locked ourselves in.

His arm was around my waist. His breath was warm on the back of my neck. Sure, I could hear the guard checking one of the boxes but I didn't really care. "Why do you keep following me Zach?"

"Shhh," he whispered, pulling me closer with a jerk around my middle. The guard shuffled around some more and my heart beat so fast that I was sure Zach could hear it. But my increased heart rate had nothing to do with the guard. I hadn't been this physically close to a boy since Josh.

To keep my mind off that thought I whispered furiously to Zach, "Why do you keep turning up everywhere I have a mission?"

Zach twisted me somehow so that our faces were inches away from each other in the black. "It's my job Gallagher Girl." He smirked, obviously aware of how close we were.

He leaned in a few more inches just as I heard the guard leave. Quickly I used my back to open the compartment and I rolled out. I had just escaped kissing Zach but I had also fallen out of the compartment and landed –hard- on my back.

I stood up just as Zach slipped out of the compartment and raised both of his eyebrows at me.

"Sorry, I'd really like to hang around but this is my stop." I told him.

I had planted the bomb when Zach was getting into the compartment which meant I was free to leave. Pulling open the back door I glanced out into the night. We were passing through the forests.

I looked back at Zach and smirked, before leaping out of the train and into the trees. I rolled to a stop and stood up only to find Zach getting to his feet beside me.

"Couldn't let you have all the fun." He grinned.

Oh well, it's better this way. I didn't want him in the train when it blew up.

"Bex I'm out." I said into the comms. Now that she knew I was off train she could detonate the bombs.

I turned to find Zach smirking at me and holding out his left hand. There in the centre of his palm was the bomb I had planted at the end of the train. My eyes went wide.

"Sorry Gallagher Girl, but it looks like you won't be exploding this train after all. I'm too good, I got your little bomb out without you realising."

"YOU IDIOT!" I screamed at him, "YOU COMPLETE AND UTTER IDIOT! YOU'RE GOING TO GET US KILLED."

I grabbed the explosives out of his outstretched hand and threw them as hard as I could towards the train tracks. I then started running in the opposite direction, pulling the surprised Zach along with me. We hadn't gotten more than ten metres when the explosion came.

We both fell backwards but were unharmed thank God.

The front and middle of the train exploded but the end –not having a bomb inside- just crashed into the rubble and rolled on its side. It looked like one of those big dramatic train accident scenes you see in movies.

I turned to glare at Zach. "Now look what you've done," I shouted at him, "the plan was to destroy the whole train so that there was no evidence! And now the police have the last carriage to inspect, I might also remind you that your finger prints are going to be all over that carriage."

"So will yours." Zach told me.

I pulled off my fake finger print pads one by one. "Did you really think I would be that sloppy?" I laughed without humour.

The smirk slid off Zach's face as he realised only his finger prints would turn up on the train.

A moment later Bex appeared at my side. "Why didn't the last carriage explode?" She asked.

I pointed at Zach. "Because he decided it would be a good idea to steal the bomb I planted."

Bex stepped towards Zach, and he was smart enough to look a tiny bit terrified. Before Bex could do anything though a guy ran towards us through the trees. "Zach?" the guy called.

Bex looked him up and down, I didn't blame her, this guy looked like a Greek God reincarnated.

"Dude someone just blew up the train." The Greek God said, as if we couldn't see the smoking remains.

"Yeah Grant, it was these two." Zach answered.

Grant looked us up and down, his eyes lingering on Bex. "Do we take them to the CIA?"

Bex and I looked at each other; no way were we going to the CIA.

"Sorry boys," Bex told them, "But we have places to be."

Just as we were about to leave Bex pulled Grant towards her by the front of his t-shirt and started to kiss him. Grant, though shocked for a moment, started to kiss her back.

I rolled my eyes at the two of them.

Just as Grant was really getting into the kiss though, Bex pulled away and winked at him, before the two of us bolted into the trees.

**I read all of your RSVPs and have written them all down! All the characters sound amazing and I can't wait to write about them. A couple of you might be operatives others might be criminals, one or two will be the daughter/s of the mob boss. Ohh does anyone want to be the mobster?! And someone will be the new employee who this whole party is for. One lucky girl will arrive on the arm of Mr Goode, wonder who that will be? **

**Also there seems to be a lot of red heads, like a lot a lot, I love auburn hair but this is a bit crazy as everyone besides like five people have red. Oh and um it's a gala which is like a modern day ball so those of you who had knee length dresses please give me a full length dress idea or I'll come up with one. Love you all xx **


	8. Little Lizzy fools a Blackthorne Boy

**Hey everyone, **

**Life story of the week: I opened my locker this morning and found a scroll tied in red ribbon; it was an acceptance letter from Hogwarts! Along with a ticket to platform nine and three quarters. Isn't my friend the cutest? She knows how obsessed I am with HP so she got me those and a deathly hallows necklace cause she knew how stressed I have been lately. Xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gallagher Girls or any of the characters. **

Later, once we had gotten back to Gallagher Academy Bex had told me that she hadn't just kissed Grant for the fun of it, well it was mostly for fun, but she had grabbed something out of his back pocket during the kiss, his phone.

We were now all sitting in our secret room looking at the phone Bex had secured. "The idiot has all his friends' numbers on here." Commented Macey from the wooden crate she was sitting on.

"Why would he take his phone on a mission with him?" Even Liz knew how stupid it was to bring your phone out in the field.

"Pass it here Bex," I told her, "I have an idea."

Bex threw me the phone and I began to scroll through Grant's contacts, my finger landing on one of the names. _Nick. _Seemed good enough, let's just hope he answers.

I put my finger on my lips and winked at the girls, the three of them falling silent. The phone began to ring and then someone picked up the phone.

"Grant?" The voice asked, confused.

"Hello," I replied in Russian, "This is Viviana, is Mr Goode available?"

"Zach! Phone!" the boy yelled. Hmm so they understood Russian.

There was the sound of the phone being handed over and then Zach's amused voice answered in fluent Russian, "So we're talking in other languages now, and I still don't know your real name. What do you want _Viviana_?"

"I want," I began, "to invite you to a gala, in Russia that is."

"Russia?" Zach's voice didn't hold a note of surprise, "Gallagher Girl, that's a bit fancy for our first date don't you think?" I could practically hear his smirk.

"Oh Goode, you know this is going to be much more fun than a date, there might even be fireworks. You see, a Russian mobster is throwing a party for his new employee so I thought I would go and give them a congratulations present."

I could hear Zach ordering a boy called Jonas to look up the name of every mobster in Russia, God he was predictable.

"Don't worry I'll be there." He told me.

It was my turn to smirk, "Oh and Zach."

"Yeah Gallagher Girl?"

"I hear the girls in Russia are awfully pretty, don't forget to bring a plus one."

I hung up and my friends and I burst into laughter, of course they had heard both sides of the conversation.

I walked down the street, sipping the latte I had just bought from MacDonald's. To the few people walking around down town this morning I looked just like an innocent teenage girl listening to music as I sipped from the steaming cardboard cup.

The earphones in my ears played nothing but the sound of Liz's panicked voice. She was on a field opp. and I had gone with her to do nothing but make sure she did well.

"Cammie I'm not sure I can do this."

I bopped my head in time to imaginary music and pretended that I was whispering along to lyrics, "Lizzy, just walk straight inside. No one will suspect a thing."

I looked across the street at Liz and nodded slightly; she looked just the part in her knitted blue and white stripped jumper, jeans and ballet flats.

Liz pushed her fake glasses up her nose and hugged the three Harry Potter books to her chest more tightly, before stepping through the building door and into the Library.

"What do I do now?" I heard her whisper.

I rolled my eyes, Liz had been to the library so many times it wasn't funny yet as soon as she gets an opp. that positions her at the library of Georgia she freezes up.

"Liz put your books in the return shoot and go upstairs."

I kept walking around the block.

The couple in front of me had two kids the oldest, a girl no more than the age of three was skipping ahead and every so often would turn around to blow a raspberry at her little two year old brother as he toddled after her. I smiled to myself as I took in the sight of them.

"Cammie I'm upstairs, now what do I do?"

I laughed slightly, "Lizzy, pretend you're looking through the shelves for a book to borrow, then after about five minutes go to the bathroom."

"But I don't need to go to the bathroom!" Liz exclaimed.

I let out a sigh, "Liz, it doesn't matter if you need to go to the bathroom, you just have to go into the room itself."

A few minutes later Liz told me she was in the bathroom and had a clear view out the window of the office building across the street.

I stopped in front of the building and pretended to look for something inside my bag. "Okay, now go into one of the cubicles and lock yourself in."

Liz did as she was told. "Welcome to your new office." I told her.

Lizzy was supposed to hack into the data base of the office building I was now standing in front of, it had some information that Gallagher Academy wanted to retrieve and Liz was the best hacker the Academy has to offer.

I decided that it would be weird for me to keep walking around the block so I walked straight in through the library door and went upstairs to finish my COW homework.

Half an hour later Liz found me bent over an atlas. "Done!" She told me proudly, rocking back and forth on her heels.

I grinned up at her, "Good job, now let's get back to school."

We were walking to the park where we were supposed to meet Mr S, when I saw him; a boy with light blonde hair walking a few steps ahead of us. I remembered what my dad had once told me, the best way to follow someone without them noticing was to walk in front of them.

"Did you get the book you wanted Laura?" I asked; using the name Liz had picked as a cover if anything went wrong.

Liz caught on pretty fast, thank God. "They didn't have it, you doing anything next weekend Jet? Cause the two of us could drive to another Library and see if they have it."

Jet was my fake name for the day. "I'll have to check with dad, I'm staying at his house next week and I'm not sure if he has anything planned. What book did you want to get again? Cause maybe the school library has it."

"The Friday Society, I already checked the school library; it doesn't have many fiction books." That last part was true; our library didn't have any fiction books.

The boy turned the corner and I got a glimpse of his face, just as I suspected, Zach Goode. As we turned the same corner and continued our walk I started a new conversation with Liz. "Laura, I'm kinda scared, I think someone has been stalking me." I tell her nervously.

"Maybe you should call the police." Liz doesn't need to fake her panic.

"But Laura, he's our age and kinda hot. I'm not sure if I should mace him or kiss him."

Zach's shoulder's which had stiffened at the mention of a stalker took on a position of confidence at the mention of how attractive I found him.

Liz finally got the hint when I nodded forwards at Zach. Liz's eyes went wide and she looked like she was going to run up to Zach. Neither Liz nor Macey had seen Zach in person yet, only on the video from the camera I had had on me when him and I first met.

"I think you should mace him and then call the cops; you don't know anything about him Jet."

I laughed at Liz, "Maybe I should tell him my name and then I could talk to him on Facebook."

That of course was a lie; I didn't have Facebook, what was the point when all my friends lived with me?

Zach on the other hand turned his head slightly towards me; he really must want to know my real name. Liz was the perfect actress when she blurted out, "Hadley! Why would you?"

Liz then squeaked and covered her hands with her mouth as she looked around to make sure no one had heard her. It had the desired effect; Zach grinned and turned off into another street, away from us.

He bought it; he actually thought my name was Hadley. Once we were far enough away and I was sure we weren't being tailed anymore I grinned at Liz. "You were brilliant! Even I believed you."

Liz blushed bright pink at the compliment, "I remember once when you were trying to choose a fake name and Bex had said that Hadley suited you, and I knew you haven't ever used it so I thought it was a good choice."

"I don't think even Bex would have been able to make Zach believe her but somehow you did."

Liz of course had been perfect, her sense of innocence made it believable and Liz was always slipping up or falling over which meant she had perfected the art of mistakes. So of course when she pretended to let my name slip out it sounded true.

The two of us raced towards Mr S waiting car and told him the good news, even he was proud that Little Lizzy had gotten the better of a Blackthorne boy.

**How did you like this chapter?**

**I'm sorry if you guys don't like the author notes, you don't have to read them if you don't want, it's just that I find that when someone puts up author notes they stop being some stranger and start being a person that loves say Gallagher Girls, they become someone I can relate to. So yeah sorry if I annoy you with these…**

**And get ready cause next chapter is the gala! Yayyy. **

**Please review and read my other stories xx**

**Matisse**


End file.
